<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want to Try Something by theexhaustedalchemist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014068">I Want to Try Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist'>theexhaustedalchemist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP Challenge, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge<br/>Day 12: Making Out </p><p>Where Ty wants to try something new</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want to Try Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*LoS spoilers*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kit could feel Ty’s eyes on him the whole day. During early morning training, Ty stared at him as he worked on fencing with Dru. During class, when Diana was teaching about the greater demons, Ty was watching. Ty even stared at him when he’d come back from jogging, watching as he walked upstairs to the bathroom. And Ty wasn’t being subtle about it either. When Kit had caught him multiple times, he just continued, a thoughtful look on his face. </p><p>During dinner, Ty was still watching him, that thoughtful look on his face as they ate spaghetti, when Kit whispered, “Why do you keep staring at me? Do I have a spot on my face or something?”</p><p>Ty whispered back, “I want to try something. I’ll tell you once we’re alone.”</p><p>That phrase sent shivers down Kit’s spine as he kept eating, a sort of excitement of what Ty had planned to come. Ty wasn’t usually one to plan surprises, so Kit wondered what it could be. </p><p>After he put his plate in the sink, Kit followed Ty up to his room, where Ty closed and locked the door. What did he have planned?</p><p>Ty turned around and stared Kit right in the eyes, and said, “I want to make out with you.”</p><p>Immediately, Kit felt blood rush to his lower area. His face blushed as he felt those eyes on him again, the silver seeming to pierce through him. They had been dating for a few weeks, and hadn’t done anything except hold hands, cuddle, and light, short kissing. About a week ago, they kissed for the first time. They had been sitting on Ty’s bed, just casually talking about what TV show they should watch next, when Ty blurted out, “Can I kiss you?” </p><p>Kit had blushed just as he was doing now, and nodded. Ty had leaned over, and pressed his lips gently against Kit’s, immediately pulling back. It was a ghost of a kiss, but it had sent sparks shooting through his body. It was Ty’s first ever kiss and Kit’s second ever kiss (his first kiss was Ty’s now deceased sister Livvy). Ty had blushed and mumbled, “Can I do that again?” Kit had nodded again, and Ty had leaned forward again, pressing his lips a little longer against Kit’s, before pulling away, slowly this time. Kit had smiled, glad that Ty had the guts to initiate what he had been wanting to do for forever. </p><p>Since then, they had kissed a few more times, but never more than a few seconds. Kit didn’t want to push Ty too fast, so he was hesitant to suggest anything else too soon. </p><p>Kit was snapped from his thoughts to see Ty flushing, staring at him expectedly as Kit stuttered, “M-me too.”</p><p>“I didn’t know where to start, so I did some research,” Ty said, pulling out his phone and showing Kit the screen. On it was a wikiHow article titled “How to Kiss.” Kit laughed gently, not wanting Ty to think he was making fun of him.</p><p>“That’s adorable,” he said, sitting down on Ty’s bed and resting his back against his headboard. </p><p>“Can...can I sit on your lap?” Ty asked, sitting down on the bed next to Kit. </p><p>“Do whatever you want,” Kit whispered. “I trust you.” </p><p>Ty nodded, licking his lips with a look of determination on his face. He crawled over to Kit, hesitantly swinging his right leg over Kit’s outstretched legs, so his knees were laying on the bed while his thighs were laying on Kit’s. Ty cupped Kit’s face softly with his hands, lightly tracing over Kit’s lips with his thumb. Kit held back a moan as Ty shifted his weight forward, and felt Ty’s length against his. </p><p>Ty’s black curls fell into his eyes as he titled his head down, so Kit reached up and brushed the hair out of the way. He then placed his hands on Ty’s lower back, not really sure if that was the right place to put them. </p><p>“Are you ready?” Ty whispered, his silver eyes gleaming with nervous excitement.</p><p>Kit nodded slightly, and watched Ty’s eyes darken as he leaned down and softly kissed Kit’s lips. He planted a few soft kisses on Kit’s lips, causing Kit to smile against Ty’s mouth. Ty then shifted his mouth, so his lower lip was below Kit’s, locking their lips together. He wasn’t sure if Ty did it intentionally, but Kit had to keep himself from moaning again as Ty rocked forward. Ty moved one hand to the back of Kit’s hair, pulling on it slightly as he turned his head the other way. Kit ran his hands lightly along Ty’s back as Ty gently took Kit’s bottom lip between his lips. Ty then slipped his tongue in causing Kit’s stomach to flip over as he felt himself harden. Kit felt himself getting light headed before pulling back with a gasp, causing Ty to laugh lightly. “Breathe through your nose,” Ty whispered as he leaned forward again, smashing his lips against Kit’s with more force. Kit tried slipping a little tongue into Ty’s mouth and heard a small moan of appreciation from Ty. Kit then tried to shift his mouth, but he ended up knocking his forehead into Ty’s lightly, causing both boys to pull back, laughing. </p><p>After he had gotten himself under control again, Ty breathed, “Lay down.”</p><p>Kit moved down so he was laying on his back as Ty stayed on top of him. Before Ty leaned back down, he removed his shirt, his abdominal muscles flexing slightly. Kit breathed, “You’re beautiful” as Ty leaned back down, smiling as Ty’s lips touched his again. </p><p>After a moment, Ty kissed Kit’s jaw and trailed down to his neck, kissing along the side and pausing and sucking gently on the spot that made Kit whine. </p><p>“T-Ty?” Kit struggled to get out, his toes curling in pleasure. “H-How far do y-you want to go?”</p><p>Ty smiled and said, “Nothing below the waist. Is that okay with you?”</p><p>Kit nodded as Ty reached for the bottom of his shirt. “Can I take this off?” Ty asked, looking Kit right in the eyes. </p><p>“It’ll be a little hard with me laying down, but yeah.”</p><p>Kit sat up a little, and Ty slowly lifted up his shirt, getting it caught on Kit’s elbow. Kit laughed as he fixed it, finishing taking it off himself. </p><p>Ty’s eyes were focused on his chest, as he whispered, “Kit…” his voice trailing off as he ran his fingers down Kit’s chest. Kit shuddered as Ty laid back down again, his lips kissing down Kit’s neck and to his chest again. </p><p>After a few minutes more of gentle caresses and deep kisses, Ty got off of Kit and laid down next to him, Kit on his back while Ty laid on his stomach partially on Kit’s side. Ty intertwined his legs with Kit’s as he traced designs on his naked chest. Kit kissed the top of Ty’s head and whispered, “Thank you for suggesting that. Let’s do that all the time.”</p><p>Ty laughed and nodded, resting his head between Kit’s shoulder and his arm as the two boys laid in silence, each content to just lay with the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoy recovery from trauma, I just posted the first chapter of a Tony Stark &amp; Peter Parker story called “Permanence!” Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>